END
by Papillon Holie
Summary: Sua vida havia chegado ao fim, juntamente com o dia 357. RoxasxXion. SPOILERS. Oneshot.


**E.N.D**

- Você... Quem é você? - sua cabeça latejava, milhões de pensamentos diferentes procurando respostas variadas. Mas aquilo não importava, não quando a situação pedia o máximo de sua capacidade mental - Estranho... Parece que eu me esqueci de algo muito importante...

Xion focou-o. O dourado do céu misturava-se com as madeixas de Roxas e ela já não conseguia discernir ambos. Um sorriso iluminou seu rosto e mesmo cambaleante, conseguiu diferenciar em meio àqueles tons quentes, duas safiras fitando-a com excessiva preocupação.

- Você ficará melhor agora... Roxas... - murmurou com carinho o nome do garoto, usando de todas as suas forças para demonstrá-lo. Rezou para que ele percebesse, ou ao menos suspeitasse que no fundo ela nutria aquele tipo de sentimento.

Sentiu uma infeliz agonia. Não precisaria passar pelo constrangimento da declaração, nem pela insegurança da rejeição. Talvez ele notasse, talvez não. Mas ter consciência que a declaração tão ensaiada já não estava mais dentro de si era um consolo para que aceitasse seu destino incontestável.

Queria dizer mais coisas. Coisas bonitas que se dizem em leito de morte. Dizer para que não se preocupasse. Orientá-lo para o futuro que consequentemente o aguardava. Dizer palavras de consolo. Ou dizer quão preciosos foram os momentos que passaram. Ela, Roxas e Axel.

Estranhamente, sentiu que seus sentimentos desprendiam-se de si. Tristemente. E ela tombou. Roxas a segurou.

O calor emanado através de suas mãos, mesmo entre os tecidos, fora o suficiente para que sua vontade lhe desse força para abrir os olhos. Mesmo ainda confundindo as cores douradas, conseguiu visualizar os penalizados olhos do garoto.

- Eu... Fui eu que fiz isso com você?

- Não... - sussurrou, o corpo começando a ficar mais leve, desfazendo-se em bonitos fragmentos de memórias, levitando e dançando em direção ao céu dourado. Cada pedaço de lembrança sendo apagando-se de sua mente e retornando. Cada momento sendo levado para o verdadeiro dono. - Eu decidi ir embora agora... Melhor isso do que não fazer nada e deixar Xenmas fazer as coisas como bem entende.

Xion soltou um grunhido de dor e um suspiro mais pesado. Roxas a abraçou mais forte contra si, numa frustrada tentativa de evitar que cada parte diminuta de seu corpo fosse em direção ao céu.

- Eu pertenço ao Sora. - continuou - E agora, eu estou voltando para ele.

Procurou as áreas de onde vinham o calor que tanto a aconchegava. Tocou levemente a mão que estava em seu ombro. Nem os raios de sol conseguiam fazê-la se sentir tão bem, tão estranhamente calma.

- Roxas... Eu preciso que me faça um favor. - pediu - Todos os corações que capturei... Kingdom Hearts... Liberte-os.

- Libertá-los? - Roxas inicialmente não entendeu e perguntaria o motivo, mas assustou-se ao notar o pequeno corpo de Xion tornar-se algo que ele inicialmente identificou sendo gelo. A morte alastrava-se furiosamente pelo corpo da garota, e ele não conseguia pensar em nada que ao menos retardasse o processo.

- É tarde demais para mim desfazer meus erros. Você não pode deixar Xenmas completar o Kingdom Hearts. Não pode!

Roxas não prestava atenção ao que a garota dizia. Seu olhar penado estava direcionado ao avanço da morte pelo corpo da mesma.

- Adeus, Roxas.

Ele voltou-se para ela. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam estranhamente complacentes. Ele entendia. Ele sabia que não havia mais jeito.

As coisas então começaram a fazer sentido. O garoto com que sonhava, que portava uma Keyblade era Sora. Era uma parte sua e de Xion. Ou melhor, ele e Xion eram parte de Sora.

- Nos veremos novamente. Eu estou feliz por ter te conhecido. Ah, e claro, Axel também.

Os sinos da torre-relógio da cidade Crepúsculo tocaram imponentes, ignorantes ao sofrimento dos jovens que juntos tentavam confortar um ao outro.

Eram seis horas da tarde.

Xion conseguiu estabilizar seu olhar no rosto de Roxas. Ele entendia. Ele sabia a verdade.

- Vocês dois são os meus melhores amigos. - murmurou - Nunca esqueça. Essa é a verdade.

Tocou a face pálida pelo susto, pálida pelo medo. O calor provindo do local fora o suficiente para anestesiar toda a dor de sua morte.

- Não! Xion! - exclamou segurando sua mão. As lembranças na qual passaram juntos rodeavam sua mente em um turbilhão - Com quem mais vou comer sorvete, Xion?!

Ela não respondera.

Nem mesmo o momento que mais amavam conseguiu mantê-la ali.

O corpo reluziu em uma forte luz branca. Os fragmentos deslocando-se e desaparecendo mais rapidamente. A sensação de vazio físico aumentando.

As lágrimas caíram. Apertou os olhos com força, desbloqueando a visão turvada. Talvez, seu corpo ainda estivesse ali.

No lugar do mesmo, estava uma conchinha de cor rosa. A sensação de desespero apoderou-se de si. Era verdade. Não levara a conversa a sério pela confiança que conseguiria mantê-la junto a si, mas nem mesmo suas palavras forma o suficiente para mudar a opinião da determinada no. XIV.

- Eu prometo...! - os dentes trincados, a expressão de raiva - Por você, Xion, eu prometo!

E a última lagrima caiu. Roxas deu as costas para o leito de morte da amiga, caminhando determinado em direção aos túneis escuros que o levariam à Organização XIII.

Junto de si somente a certeza que a vontade de Xion seria realizada.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts e seus personagens pertecem a Square/Disney.**

**Com a palavra, a autora:** _Tá certo que o 358/2 days é o maior caça-níquel, não só maior que o Dirge of Cerberus e Devil May Cry 2, mas ainda assim Xion foi uma personagem marcante. A garota só de se olhar é carismática, mas a personalidade mata a personagem a paulada sem direito a segundo round. Pô Square, se era pra matar a personagem no final, colocasse a garota em KHIII né?! Bah, por isso que caça-níqueis não prestam._

_Obrigado por lerem._


End file.
